1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire bonding method and apparatus that performs bonding work while causing the capillary to vibrate by means of a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3245445 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H5-275502) discloses n example of a wire bonding apparatus that causes the capillary to vibrate by means of a piezoelectric element. In this prior art, a piezoelectric element is provided in the vicinity of the capillary attachment portion of the bonding arm so that the capillary is caused to vibrate in the axial direction of the bonding arm.
In the above-described prior art, the piezoelectric element is used only to cause vibration of the capillary.